The Admins!
by canibehermione
Summary: So, the admins of the Facebook page Team Darren Criss asked someone to write a fanfic for them, and I volunteered. Yes, it isn't actually 'about' the play Starship, but rather about the Starkids themselves, so I thought this would work! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**As stated in the description, this story is about the Team Darren Criss admins, who are attending a Starkid show. If you don't know what the Team Darren Criss Facebook page is, then go look it up. **

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Starkid belongs to the fabulous group of people who spend their time making wonderful plays, doing random Fan Challenges (such as breaking an unbreakable pinata and a water balloon battle) and being Supermegafoxyawesomehot! :D :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tess sat at her computer, where she had been all day. What was she doing? She had been staring at her baby, her wonderful Facebook page, for hours. It was getting to her._? _

_Why is Facebook so addicting?_ This was her last thought before her eyes drooped. Suddenly she was face-down on the table. Sleep had consumed her….

!::!::!::!::!::!::!::!

"TESSA!"

At the sound of her name, Tess jerked up, startled. It was her mum, and she didn't sound happy. "Y-y-yeah, Mum?" she called back, not sure why she would be mad, but hoping she wasn't _too_ mad.

Her mum entered her room, confused about something. "Isn't today when your friends are arriving for that show?"

"Oh, yes!" This brought a smile to her face, remembering today would be the day she would finally meet all the admins of the Facebook page she had created. They had Skyped and E-mailed about this day for _ages_. Tonight was a special Starkid show in her town of Sydney, Australia, and the admins had come up with the idea to meet and attend the show together.

"Well, then, don't we have to go get them from the airport?" Her mum stopped, looking down at the computer table Tess was sitting on. "Did you just _drool_ on that table? That's mahogany!"

Tess giggled at her mum's use of the ever-popular Hunger Games quote and wiped the drool off with her shirt. "They get here, when was it again?" Tess asked herself as she pulled up the E-mail.

_I can't wait to see you, Tess! I know we're going to get along so well. My plane arrives at 4:45, so I'll have enough time to get ready for the show. It starts at 7, right? Oh, of course it does. These are Starkids we're talking about here, duh. :) I'm so excited about our backstage passes, and our Starkid shirts we've made already, and our front row seats and…_

Rereading that E-mail from Helen, Tess got butterflies in her stomach again, out of excitement. She glanced at the clock and saw it read 3:55. _Wow, we'll have to leave soon if we want to make it to the airport on time. _Remembering her mum was still in the room, Tess told her the news. "Helen's flight arrives first, and then Cherie's, then Jonno's, then Thomas's, then Jake's. They should all be in by 5:30. Hopefully. So, can we go pick up Jess and head to the airport?" She smiles at her mum.

Her mum sighs. "Okay, let's go." Since there were going to be _so_ many people arriving to stay with Tess and her family, her mum decided she needed to drive.

Tess thought back on when she and her mum came up with this idea. _No one wants a car wreck because of too much fan-girling/-boying. That would just end everyone's happiness. And possibly end up getting back to Darren and the cast of Glee and the Starkid troupe…Wait. I can't think like that. It would just damper everyone's day. There. I'll leave it at that. Nothing more. _

She stood up and grabbed her shoes. "Let's go."

!::!::!::!::!::!::!::!

"Helen!" Tess and Jess screamed as they viewed their friend approaching them at the visitor's section of the airport. They couldn't go very far in the airport because of security, but they were close enough.

"Hey guys!" Helen, as they had guessed, was pretty much the same height as them. They, unfortunately, (some actually looked at it as 'fortunately') were short. There. It's said. They were short.

Tess and Jess ran up to grab their friend in a giant bear hug. It was an awkward hug, since Helen's red suitcase was still in her hand.  
"Whoa," Helen gasped when she was released. "You guys give good hugs."

"Thanks?" Jess said, with a confused look on her face. That was random. The look on her face changed as soon as it began to show. She was now smiling. _We _are _random. That's what makes us so totally awesome!_

"I'm so excited to meet you guys!" Helen exclaimed.

"I know, right!" Tess replied. She casually slung an arm around her foreign friend's shoulder, and her friend's stomach growled. She laughed. "Are you a bit hungry, there girl?"

"Yes, I am. I haven't eaten since I left. You know they didn't even give us peanuts on the plane? You're supposed to get peanuts on a plane." She pouted, suddenly upset.

"Well, lucky for you there's an amazing little café right up the hall here. They serve everything, from burgers to chicken to wraps. You name it, it's there." Tess gestured to a store in sight.

"Oh my gosh that's awesome!" Helen smiled, grateful for her friends.

"Here, I'll pay for you. I don't think you know too much about our money."

Helen shook her head. "Nope."

"Jess, do you mind?" Tess asked her friend.

She smiled. "Of course not! I'll find the others and meet you when they all get here."

Jess sat down on a bench and watched her friends walk to the café. Tess's mum came and sat down beside her, waiting. They waited, and waited. Finally, a short woman with brown hair came into view.

"Is that…" Jess began. The woman came closer, and Jess waved her arms frantically. "Oh my god! Cherie!" She enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Jess, right?" Cherie said while in Jess's hug.

"Uh-huh." She let her friend go. "Tess is in a café, treating Helen to her first taste of Sydney food."

"That sound like a blast." Cherie noticed Tess's mum sitting quietly. Her mum didn't really say that much. "Hi, I'm Cherie. And you are…?"

Tess's mum stuck out her hand. "Tess's mum. Nice to meet you, Cherie." The two shook hands and then started a conversation about baking.

_No matter what continent people can come from, friendships almost always come from talking about some motherly thing, such as baking or children._ Jess listened to the two's conversation, almost zoning out, until another figure arrived on the scene. The airport was full of people on this day, but Jess knew who she would be looking for.

A short, brown-haired boy walked down the ramp, with a red duffle bag slung across his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Jess waiting.

"Jonno!" Jess exclaimed. She ran and gave him a hug.

"Jess!" he exclaimed back, just as excited. He then saw the two women sitting on the bench, talking. "Cherie?"

"Jonno!" She stood up and grabbed him in a hug. "I'm so excited to see you!"

"Me too!" Jonno smiled. "Where's Tess, and wasn't Helen supposed to be here already?"

"Yeah," Jess answered. "They're eating. They'll be done in a few minutes."

"Okay." Jonno nodded and then sat down. Jess sat next to him and the two began talking about…what else? Starkid, and Glee, and Darren Criss.

They were talking so much that they didn't even see a ginger boy walking toward them. He wasn't as short as they were, but he wasn't a giant. He looked like one compared to them, though. He tapped Jess on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled.

"Thomas!" She threw her arms around him. "I didn't even see you there! We were too busy talking."

The two boys shook hands and introduced themselves.  
"Well we're just missing Jake," Jess stated.

"Sweet!" Thomas exclaimed. "Where's Tess and Helen?"

"Eating."

"No, they're not," Jonno said, nodding his head toward the café.

Jess turned around and saw her friends walking to them. "You guys all done?"

Helen beamed. "Yes! I loved that food. It was great. And guess what I found." She held out a package of Redvines, the greatest candy in the world.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Redvines!"

The group had a love of these candies, mainly because of the Starkid shows. They shared the package, allowing Tess to notice the others had arrived.

"Cherie! And Jonno! And Thomas!" She gave each a big hug. "I miss so much when I leave."

"Do I get to join the party?" a voice asked. The group turned around, and then completely crushed the brown-haired boy who was slightly taller than Thomas.

"JAKE!" they all exclaimed.

He smiled, and then asked, "Don't we need to get ready for the concert? I want to see Starkid."

!::!::!::!::!::!::!

An hour later, the group (excluding Tess's mum) was standing outside the arena, waiting to go in. The line was already forming with Australian Starkids, who all wanted to see their favorite performers.

"I cannot believe we have floor seats," Helen gushed as she ate a Redvine. "And on the front row, too! And backstage passes!"

"I know! I am so excited!" It seemed the whole group was thinking the exact same thing as Jess, who voiced it.

"Aw, crap." Jake looked down at his feet. "I forgot to tie my shoes. How the _heck_ does one forget to tie their shoes?"

Tess laughed at her friend, who bent down to fix his shoes. "Look, up there!" She pointed to further up in the line.

"Is that…" Jess started. "A guitar?"

"YES!" Jonno exclaimed. "And where there's a guitar at a Starkid show…"

"There's Starkid music!" Thomas finished.

As if on cue, the guitarist began to play. He was tall, with blonde hair. He began to sing, and the entire line of people joined in. It wasn't a traditional song to sing-along to at a Starkid show, but they loved it nonetheless.

_My mind is racing, but my heart, it beats faster  
__I'm in control, commander and master  
__Lady Fate, creating distater  
__But she ain't the boss of me_

_A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback  
__Makes you either wanna get lost, or get back  
__I choose the latter, let's not forget that  
__We hold the cards this time  
__So there's no need to bitch or whine_

_There's no way  
__I'm gonna take another option  
__No way I am gonna settle with a loss  
__No way I'm gonna sit around and watch  
__There's no, no way_

_There's no way  
__You're gonna find me in the background  
__No damn way you're gonna see me satisfied  
__No way they're ever gonna make me back down  
__No, no way  
__There's no way_

_Home field advantage the upper hand is ours  
__So the game is on  
__The clock ticks but we've go our tricks  
__To fuss with and fix what's wrong_

_Let's wake up and go, guys  
__Take out the bad guys  
__Break out your mad eyes—YEAH!_

_We'll take it together, we're stronger and we're better  
__And if there's a problem—HA!_

_There's no way we're gonna leave it up to chance  
__There's no damn way we're gonna go without a fight  
__No way you're gonna see us on our ass  
__There's no, no way_

_There's no way  
__We're gonna settle with sorrow,  
__Leave right now if you think this ain't real  
__Today, not waitin' for tomorrow  
_

_No, no way there's no way  
__No, no way there's no way,  
__No, no way there's no way  
__There's no way!_

The Starkid fans waiting for the concert burst into applause as they finished the song. Tess smiled at her friends. It felt good to be with more than just one Starkid fan for once.

"Oh, my god, I have to pee." Jake looked uncomfortable as he shifted.

"There's a gas station right up the road. Well, a ways up the road." Jess looked at her friend sympathetically. "Do you want me to come with?"

"Sure." Jake smiled, thanking his Australian friend.

The two left, walking toward the gas station. Cherie, ever the mother, warned them to be careful. The remainders stood around talking to other Starkid fans, asking what their favorite song was and whatnot. A man with a megaphone who looked very official came and stood amongst the fans.

"Ahem," he said through the megaphone. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The fans quieted down in order to hear the man. They didn't want to miss something. Maybe he would say something about another way to see the Starkids backstage? Or they were coming outside before the show? Some strained their ears in order to hear better.

"I'm sorry, but our show will be delayed for a while. We are experiencing technical difficulties. It will probably take a while. Your tickets will still be good on another day, if need be. You should pay attention to the seat number on your tickets, because no matter what, that is where you shall sit. Do not try to take another's seat when the concert begins. We will let you know when the concert will begin. Thank you for your cooperation."

He was met by dozens of angry, distraught fangirls (and fanboys) as he left. In spite of the words they'd just sang, began to bitch and whine.

"Okay," Tess began. "If they aren't here yet, I need to use the bathroom myself. Do you guys want to join me?"

"Sure." The whole group left the arena area and walked toward the gas station where Jake and Jess had gone.

* * *

**In the next chapter: Will the group find a restroom in time for the concert? Will the Starkids ever make it to the concert? What will the group find when they arrive at the gas station? Stay tuned for a hilarious second chapter! :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I hope you liked Chapter One. I didn't see any reviews here, though. I hope that will change! :D :D Here's Chapter Two. For those of you just tuning in, on the last episode of Glee...just kidding. It's not an episode of Glee. But during the first chapter, Tess, the creator of the Facebook page Team Darren Criss, met her admin buddies for the first time in real life. They are attending a Starkid show, but things go awry when the Starkids become AWOL a few minutes before the show. So, the group decides to walk around and find a bathroom. Hope you enjoy Chapter two! :D :D **

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me, except maybe the plot lines. Well, that belongs to my subconscious, because this was actually a dream I had a few weeks ago. Since it was so good, I wrote it down as soon as I woke up. Starkid belongs to Matt Lang, Nick Lang, Brian Holden, and Darren Criss (who created it) and the rest of the SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT cast! :D :D**

* * *

"I can _still _hear the singing," Tess remarked as they walked toward the gas station.

The others strained their ears. They were only a couple hundred feet from the arena, but the singers were _loud_.

"So can I!"

"Me too!"

"Are they singing…Get Back Up?"

"Aww, I love that song," Helen replied. She started singing, right on cue with the fans. "_We're here to get the job done, doesn't matter, small or a ton, and when we're down, and there's none we can do…_"

The others joined in for the end, still walking to the gas station.

_We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!_

_I gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!_

_We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!_

_We gotta get up,_

_Gotta get back,_

_Get back,_

_Get back, I'm gonna get back,_

_GET BACK UP!_

They started laughing and applauding themselves. Tess took a bow, followed by Helen, then Cherie, then Jonno, and finally Thomas.

"I wish we'd met earlier," Thomas commented. "I cannot believe I'm with _so many_ Starkids! It's a dream come true!"

"And our shirts!" Jonno added. They each had on a Starkid shirt they'd made individually, and were commenting on each as they kept walking.

Tess's and Jess's were complete opposites of each other. Tess's said, "This is my Ron" with an arrow pointing to the right. Jess's said, "This is my Harry" with an arrow pointing to the left. On the back, the whole scene where Harry and Ron meet in AVPS was written out. Some other quotes were sprawled around the shirt, with an iron-on of the pink sunglasses on the front.

All of the guys had handmade Keep Calm shirts. The picture at the top was the Sorting Hat (on Jake's and Thomas's) and the pink Starkid sunglasses (on Jonno's). The back was filled with quotes.

Jake's said, "Keep Calm and 1.)I'm a Little White Lie, 2.)What the HELL is a Hufflepuff? 3.)I Wanna Be a Starship Ranger, 4.)Why That's Absurd! 5.)Who Can Take the Sunrise, and Sprinkle It With BLOOD!"

Thomas's said, "Keep Calm and 1.)Duder's a Spy, 2.)Hufflepuffs are Particularly Good Finders, 3.)Me and Horses Got a Feud, 4.)You're Absurd! 5.)I Wanna Be Somebody's Buddy."

Jonno's said, "Keep Calm and 1.)Why is Toby in the Hot Girls? He's Not a Hot Girl, 2.)I Can't Go to Pigfarts—It's On Mars, 3.)Get Your Zappers and Set Them to PEW, 4.)That's Absurd! 5.)I Wanna Be a Modern Dancer.

Cherie's shirt had a giant iron-on pair of pink Starkid sunglasses, with quotes all around, ranging from, "Did you get mah text?" to "Have a Redvine" to "Kick It Up a Notch." The back had the ENTIRE lyrics to Days of Summer and Getting Back to Hogwarts.

On the front of Helen's shirt, there was a list. It said, "My Future Husband: []Joey []Joe []Darren []Nick []Tyler []Nick []Brolden []Brosenthal []Jim []JoMo []Jeff [√]All of the Above." The last one was checked, as it should be. The back had a drawing of the pink sunglasses and quotes.

They were, in a word, proud of their shirts.

Right before they saw the gas station, Tess made the comment, "Our shirts are _totally awesome_!"

Walking into the gas station, Cherie turned to the others and winked. "Race you to the bathroom."

They dodged a pretty, tall sandy blonde-haired girl who was checking out at the cash register.

"Sorry!" Helen threw back over her shoulder as she raced.

The girls were gaining on the bathroom. Tess was in the lead, with Cherie right behind. Helen was half a foot behind Cherie. The boys were walking, nonchalantly, laughing at their friends.

"I bet Cherie wins," Thomas remarked.

"Eh, it'll be Tess," Jonno shot back.

"Wanna bet on it?" Thomas asked.

"You're on." Jonno shook Thomas's hand. "Two packs of Redvines. And a Starkid t-shirt."

The two looked at each other and chorused, "And you have to be my slave for a whole day starting now!" They laughed.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

They looked up, noticing Jake and Jess right in front of them, holding drinks and candy.

"Hey, dude! Welcome back!" Thomas said.

"Thanks!" Now, what are the girls doing?"

"Racing to the bathroom, duh."

The guys laughed, turning to observe their friends.

Tess, laughing, was still in the lead. She reached the bathroom door handle less than half a second before Helen and Cherie, who tied.

"I won!" Tess exclaimed before opening the door.

The bathroom was small, but nice. There were three stalls, two of which were full.

"I guess I'll go first," Tess remarked. She opened one of the stalls.

"Can I have some toilet paper?" A hand popped under the wall of Tess's stall.

"Sure," she replied. She gave the stranger some toilet paper.

"Oh," another voice called. "And some for me, too?"

"Okay, that's fine." Tess grabbed some more paper and handed it around.

"We've been in here for a while, waiting for someone to give us some. I was actually about to get out and get some when you all walked in." The first girl giggled.

_Flush. Flush._ The two stall doors opened. Helen and Cherie switched places with the girls.

Tess finished and flushed. She opened her stall door and walked out to wash her hands.

What she saw next she would never forget. It was the greatest thing she'd ever seen. She squealed and felt faint. Tess had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked into the brunette's brown eyes and the darker brunette's blue eyes. Her smile grew larger.

"You're…you're…you're…you're…" she stammered, unable to put a full sentence together.

"Are you going to say it, or is this going to turn into a bad rendition of The Grinch?" the brown-eyed brunette said, laughing.

"You're Lauren Lopez! And you're Jaime Lyn Beatty!" she practically screamed. She could _not believe_ this was happening. She heard two flushes, letting her know the others were anxious to see the Starkids.

"And, you're a fan." Jaime gestured to Tess's shirt. "I love your shirt. Does someone else have a 'This is My Harry' shirt?"

"Yes!" Tess exclaimed. She was still so excited. As her friends came into view, she saw they had shocked expressions. "My friend Jess has the Harry shirt. We made them."

"Those are crazy cool!" Lauren remarked, noticing the others. "Hi, I'm Lauren."

"H-h-hi Lauren," Helen stammered.

"I know you're famous and all," Cherie started. "But I kinda need to wash my hands."

"Oh." Jaime realized they were standing in the way, so she and Lauren shifted over to make room.

Helen and Cherie walked to the sink and washed their hands. They turned to the performers.

"I'm Helen." Helen held her recently washed hand out and shook both performers' hands.

"And I'm Cherie." Cherie did the same.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Jaime remarked. "But if you haven't realized, we're in a bathroom." She gestured around.

Helen blinked. "So, do you want to go talk in the store?"

Lauren made her way to the door. "Let's go."

She opened the door, revealing an awe-struck Jess. The boys had disappeared outside, trying to get some fresh air.

"Look who we found," Tess said, still smiling, to her friend.

Jess's smile grew to stretch across her face. "Wow! That's amazing! They were just in the bathroom?" She looked confused.

"Yes," Lauren laughed. "Even famous people have to pee."

Jess was still a bit confused. "Yeah, I understand that. But why are you using the bathroom in a _gas station_—" She paused, thinking. "—_a mile and a half_ from your show site?"

"Ah. That question." Jaime made eye contact with Lauren, a silent conversation happening through their eyes.

"Well—" Lauren began.

"If you really want to know—" Jaime picked up.

"Our bus broke down." The two said this simultaneously and then began to laugh.

"It sounds so crazy when you say that out loud," Lauren remarked.

Tess, shocked, stared at the girls. "So, where's your bus?"

Jaime looked at the fan. "It's about three miles that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of the arena.

"And…you haven't found a way to the arena yet? When'd it break down?" Cherie, ever the responsible one, felt a hole in their story.

"It broke down a few hours ago." Lauren held up her hand. "And before you ask, no, we couldn't have carried EVERYTHING we have piled in our truck, which is attached to our bus. So, we've been trying to find a gas station to fix our bus."

Jaime took over the story. "But, when we got here, the mechanic part of the gas station was closed. So now, we're just walking around, buying some food, trying to find a place to use the bathroom. We would've used it on the bus, but it's a little, well, it doesn't work when the bus isn't moving. Plus it would stink like a port-a-potty." She wrinkled her nose.

Tess looked around, and noticed the boys were missing. "Hey, Jess," she asked her friend. "Do you know where the guys went?"

Jess shook her head. "I guess they went outside, maybe? Let's go look."

The group left the gas station, with Lauren and Jaime tagging along.

* * *

**In the next chapter, where are the boys? Will the Starkids figure out how to fix their bus? What the HECK is happening about the concert? Will the man with the megaphone get pummeled by a bunch of fangirls and fanboys? Review this chapter and stay tuned! :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! No, that's not a Fat Albert quote...although I used to LOVE that movie. I haven't seen it in a while...oh well. Back to the good stuff. So here's chapter three! I hope you loved chapter two. This one get's a little freakyweird. (And yes, that's one word...for me...but it doesn't describe me.) Okay, back off my randomness. Enjoy chapter three! :D :D**

**A/N: The only thing I own is the plot, and that belongs to my subconscious, because this was partly a dream I had a few weeks ago. Starkid doesn't belong to me, but graduates of the University of Michigan! :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How much further could they have gone?" Helen asked. She turned around and saw the gas station lights in the distance. "We've been walking for quite a while."

"They're actually headed toward our bus," Lauren commented. She laughed. "Who knows, maybe one of them will gain super mechanic powers and fix our bus."

Cherie smirked. "I haven't known them for _that _long, but I'm pretty sure they don't have that kind of power. The guys aren't that kind of guy. Or at least, that's what I gather from them."

She shrugged and glanced over to Tess, who added, "Not that it's not _possible_ to be a guy who loves Glee and Starkid and still knows how to fix cars. Heck, I'd MARRY that guy."

"Alrighty, then," Jaime remarked. "I've known a few mechanics in my day. They were quite attractive."

"Oh!" Lauren piped up. "Do you remember that show with the boys? They played basketball…and the brothers hated each other…um…one couple got married early in the show…the girl was an amazing singer…it just ended…um…what was the name…" She trailed off, clearly trying to remember.

Since she knew the answer, Jess decided to help out. "Are you talking about One Tree Hill?"

Lauren gazed at Jess, thankful. "Yes! Oh yes! I feel like I could hug you right now, girl."

Jess smiled at her new friend—_We're friends, now, right? I mean, she's famous and all, but I _did_ meet her in a bathroom and we're walking together now trying to find the rest of our group…I guess that makes us friends. Yay._—as she said, "What about it?"

"That blonde guy, Lucas, is a _very_ attractive mechanic. If I ever met, Chad Michael Murray—" she fanned herself, pretending to swoon "—I would _make_ my car break down just so I could see him at work. I know he's an actor, but so am I. It would work." She winked at Jaime.

"Oh really?" Jaime replied. "Um, are we really going there? Now? With these girls? _Celebrity_ crushes?"

Lauren just smiled.

"Geez, girl, you're sounding like freshman year all over again."

Tess was confused. "Um, I thought Lauren was older than you."

Jaime laughed. "Yes, but during _my_ freshman year, when I met her, we talked about the celebrities we would date when we got famous—like movie famous."

"Ah, because we consider you famous now." Tess smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet," beamed Jaime. "We're getting closer to our bus…what happen to your—"

She was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

And it came from one inside the group of girls.

Who was startled by a very disguised actor.

Who, at that moment, was carrying her off into the woods.

"HELP!" The muffled scream came from Tess. A large hand was covering her mouth, making it hard for her to breathe or even talk.

Jess ran after Tess, frantic. She was determined to pry Tess from this man, whether he was dead or alive. Jess dodged trees as she gained on the attacker. She jumped over a fence, a feat she'd never done—at all—before this day. It was her goal to rescue the girl who'd created the page that had brought them together. She sprinted toward the sound of male feet pounding on the grass. They were headed toward the woods. _Why are we running this way? He'd better not be a psycho-killer like Derek._ She chuckled as she thought of the show they'd just discussed with the actors. _Now's not the time for laughing, Jess,_ she reminded herself as she ran after the attacker. He changed directions and ran back toward the road, through a hole in the fence Jess noticed just in time. She could almost reach Tess's shirt. The attacker had flung Tess over his shoulder, fireman style. Jess reached, grunting. _I'm almost…almost…Gotcha._ She pulled on Tess's shirt, making the man turn around.

Without thinking what she was doing, without putting any though to where she was—in the middle of the road—and who she was with, without realizing the rest of the girls were standing a few feet away, she punched the attacker clear in the nose, making him freak out and drop Tess. Jess grabbed her friend and ran back to the group.

While Jess was running after the attacker, Lauren and Jaime locked eyes and began laughing hysterically. They apparently knew something the others didn't. They weren't about to let it be known quite yet, though. It was something they wanted to savor for a few minutes.

"Um, why are you laughing? She just got _kidnapped_." Helen glared at the older girls.

"No," Lauren replied, trying to breathe through her laughter. "She got Joe-napped."

Jaime snorted. "Holy crap. I haven't snorted in a long time. What's up with that?" She had trouble talking, but was clearly getting a good workout from laughing.

Cherie put her foot down. Literally. She stomped on the ground. When she did, Helen giggled. "Two questions," Cherie began. "One, why are you laughing, Helen?"

"What you just did," Helen explained. "Reminded me of the Umbridge Smash scene from A Very Potter Sequel." This explanation caused Jaime and Lauren to being laughing once more. They were almost done laughing, but not anymore.

Cherie nodded. "That I understand. But what I _don't _understand is why these two are laughing like their lives depend on it; like that's how they get oxygen." She turned her attention to the laughing actors. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Well—" Jaime began. She looked at her friend.

"If you really want to know—" Lauren added.

The 'attacker' had made his way back to the group of girls. He stood up, held his nose, and glared at them. "Lauren, Jaime, I know it's your goddamn _goal_ to be twins and know every single thing about Harry Potter _together_, but that does NOT mean you have to talk like Fred and George and say everything together!" He breathed heavily and pointed at Jess, who was still clutching Tess. "Now, I need some ice. That one's got an arm. I don't think I'll be able to sing tonight." He poked his nose. "Yup, it's broken. And bleeding." Without another word, he fainted.

"Okay," Jess started. "Now I'm even more confused."

Jaime sighed. She was clearly done laughing. "Go take a closer look at your friend's 'attacker.'" She took Tess and pushed the girl forward.

Examining his face, Jess saw the make-up was the same as one of the Starkid musicals—A Very Potter Musical. She'd watched it enough times to now notice the stage make-up: the white powder over the entire face; the gray and purple outlines of his cheeks; the black eye shadow on his eyes, making them stand out. But it couldn't be. They didn't dress like this during Apocalyptour, did they? Somehow it seemed as if this wasn't supposed to be Apocalyptour, but something greater.

Jess poked the unconscious actor. He stirred, almost opening an eye, but then falling back into unconsciousness. She lifted his head, inspecting it a little more. Some of the gray hair paint came off in her hand. "Is that…_Joe_?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, darling," Lauren answered. She was done laughing. "You've knocked out Joe. Good job."

"Holy crap!" Helen exclaimed. "But why did he attack Tess?" She was still confused.

"Well, _mon amie_," Jaime began. "That's what he does. Joe is very random. He does whatever dotes his fancy. For example, I hate clowns. When I met Joe, he knew that, so he dressed as a clown. He followed me around _all day_, popping out and scaring me when I least expected it. And now, he's decided to kidnap your friend."

Cherie wasn't convinced. "That's good and all, but why did he attack Tess?"

Lauren laughed. "I wouldn't think anything of it. It was random, just like Jaime said. He knew we were going to the gas station. He was just playing a joke. Joe probably didn't think we would find some new friends." She winked at the girls.

At that moment, three things happened.

One, Joe's eyes snapped open. To one standing right over him, it was quite like a scene in a scary movie. He slowly got up. The blood running from his nose mixed with the stage make-up made him look like a zombie.

Two, a group of males were just close enough to spot. It wasn't just Jonno, Thomas, and Jake walking, but…could it be…the other Starkid boys?

Three, Helen, Cherie, Jess and Tess simultaneously looked over at the on-coming group. They locked eyes and made the only sound that fangirls could make when noticing their favorite celebrities walking right toward them. They didn't even care that Lauren Lopez and Jaime Lyn Beatty—celebrities themselves—were standing right next to them.

They squealed.

"Geez," Lauren remarked, pulling her fingers out of her ears. "Is that _all _you girls know how to do?"

Trying to seem apologetic, Jess put on her best puppy-dog face. "Sorry, it's a reflex…an impulse. It just happens."

Jaime laughed. "It's okay, girl. I totally understand. I did the same thing when I first saw Ryan Reynolds."

"You met Ryan Reynolds?" all four girls asked in tandem.

Jaime laughed again. "No. I was kidding. God, I _wish_ I could meet that man. Or just touch his abs…" She trailed off, clearly lost in her own little world.

"WHY THE HELL IS JOE ALL BLOODY?" one of the Starkid males yelled when he reached the group. As he came into view, Tess realized it was Brian Holden. The males walking with him were Joey Richter, Jeff Blim, A.J. Holmes, Nick Lang, Matt Lang, Jim Povolo, and Dylan Saunders.

Joe was, at that moment, trying to find some ice. Stumbling around, he was mumbling, "I need ice. Can someone get me ice. I need ice."

Since it was technically her fault, Jess took the liberty of answering. "It was my fault. I kinda, well, he attacked Tess." Tess shrugged a I-couldn't-help-it-it-just-happened shrug at this.

"What?" another Starkid, Joey, exclaimed. He walked over and steadied Joe. "It's okay, buddy. You can stop muttering now. I'll get you some ice."

"Here." Dylan offered some of the ice from the cup in his hand. "Take some of this. I have enough left. And here—" He took out a handkerchief from his pocket. "—wrap it in this."

Joey put the makeshift ice pack and put it to Joe's head. "Dear God, a lump is _already growing_!" he exclaimed.

Jess glanced up at her idols, tears already filling her eyes. "I am _so so so so so so so _sorry."

With the ice held in place by one hand, Joe looked up at the girl—and laughed. "It's all my fault." This made everyone stop and stare over at Joe. He continued, "I was the one who jumped the girl, whose name I did not catch earlier." He stuck his free hand out for a handshake.

Tess shook his hand, smiling. "Hi, I'm Tess. You attacked me."

"Did I now?" Joe chuckled. "I'm very sorry. My name is Joe."

"Hi, Joe. Would it be too cliché if I said I enjoyed being kidnapped?"

"Well, it's Joe," Nick interjected. "Who wouldn't enjoy being kidnapped by him."

This set all the actors into a round of laughter. Jaime was the first to stop, probably because she'd already laughed a lot earlier.

"Um," Jake started. "Will somebody please explain to me what's going on?" He gestured toward the other males. "_We're_ confused."

Jess stepped forward, ready to speak. "Joe practically attacked us. He grabbed Tess and ran into and back out of the woods. I chased him, thinking he was a real attacker, trying get Tess back to safety. When I could practically _touch_ Tess, I made Joe turn around. I didn't know he was Joe, though. I punched him."

Jake, Jonno, and Thomas and the Starkid males began laughing at this.

"That is quite possibly the funniest thing I've ever heard," Jonno commented.

Helen looked sideways at the guys, confused at something else. "Um, how did you guys get all the way out here with—" she pointed at the Starkid males. "—_them_?"

"I'll take this," Thomas said. "See, we were walking around, trying to find our way back to the arena, or at least find you guys. We'd planned on scaring the piss out of you by hiding in the woods. We walked back into the woods a ways and ran _smack_ into these guys. We talked, and then found we were both looking for people so we walked together…and found this."

"We just have the _best luck _ever," Cherie commented.

Dylan took that moment to glance up, like he'd remembered something, and pointed to a shape in the distance. "Hey, guys, isn't that our bus?"

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Brian. "I can't believe we're _that _close!"

Joey, who was still steadying Joe, was relieved. "Now we can get him some good medicine. It's a good thing you demanded to bring that extra-strength medicine bag, Jaime."

Jaime smiled a thanks as she led the group to the bus. She and Lauren were skipping with Helen and Cherie, stopping a few feet from the bus. Jess and Tess were back with Joey and Joe, trying to make sure the 'attacker' was okay and not going to die.

"Stop worrying about me," Joe said when they had reached the bus. "I will be okay." He reached up and touched his nose once more. "It just…_ow. Fuck…._ It's still bleeding." He seemed faint-ish again for a second, but then caught himself. "Nope. I'm fine." He ran inside the bus to grab a towel for the blood.

"I should probably go help him," Joey said off-hand. He went on the bus.

Since the bus didn't work, neither did the lights. And since the only light outside was from the moon, the girls were sure the bus was darker.

"Are they okay?" asked Jess. As though it was an answer, she heard a loud _bang _from the inside and then a muffled, "I'm okay" from Joey.

Lauren giggled. "They're a hoot."

"Yeah they are," agreed Jaime. She noticed the guys from the admin group. "Hey, I don't know your names." She smiled.

The two groups were introduced to each other.

Nick looked at the group, confused. "You all sound like you're from different parts of the world."

Thomas laughed. "That's because we are."

"Then how did you all get together?"

Jonno answered, "It's kind of a funny story."

"We met because of our combined love of Starkid—" Jake added.

"And Harry Potter—" Helen contributed.

"And Glee—" interjected Cherie. (Dylan snorted at this.)

"And Darren Criss," ended Tess.

This caused another laughing riot from the Starkids.

Lauren stepped forward. "That's hilarious. You know he's in there right now, asleep?"

"Is he really?" Jess asked, astounded.

"Yeah," Jaime cut in, smiling slyly. "And we _love_ playing pranks on people when they're asleep." She laughed maniacally.

"Let's do it."

All seven were sure of what they'd just agreed to. They just didn't know how…different…it would be.

* * *

**Tee hee hee. Yes, I know. It's random. But that's just little ol' me! Random as can be! (haha that rhymed.) There's a perfectly good explanation for my randomness. And that is that I'm awake earlier than I ever have been during the summer, for no apparent reason, so I decided to type. Anyways, please click the cute blue button at then bottom of this page and Review! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I was at camp, then I had a bunch of stuff piling up. But you're not here for that-you're here for the story! Well, here's chapter 4! (And I think it's gonna be out of 6)**

**A/N: I own nothing. The TDC admins own TDC, the Starkid company owns Starkid, and Darren Criss owns himself.  
Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Phew," Lauren remarked, stepping back from her 'masterpiece'. "That's done. Now we just wait for him to wake up." She winked at Jess.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Jess asked, nervous.

Lauren's mouth dropped. "I am appalled! Do you _know_ who you are working with here, darling? Lauren FREAKING Lopez. If there's one thing I know how to do it's prank Darren while he's sleeping. And eat. But that's another story."

"Okay," Cherie started. "But do you know when he's going to wake? He could be down all night!"

Jaime glanced at her watch. "Hmm…he was down when we went to the gas station. That was about an hour and a half ago. He's slept long enough. That's what we have this for." She pulled an air horn out of her bag.

The air horn was the start of the prank. As soon as Jaime pressed the trigger, all hell broke loose. Darren woke, popping his head up to hit a lever. The lever was rigged to douse Darren with a bucket of honey. Once he was all sticky, but before he actually figured out what was going on, he stepped out of the bed onto another lever. This lever was connected to a giant feather pillow, which slapped him numerous times. The feathers flew out and attached themselves to the sticky actor, who had begun to freak out. Some feathers had even made their way into his mouth! He took another step and banged his head on a third lever. This was the killer. It would ensure he was actually awake. Lauren had done a little configuring and rigged an electronic firework dispenser to shoot off 'home-safe' fireworks that were loud, but not dangerous. It was a patented invention—something only she and a few others new about.

_Bang. Pow. Pow. Whizz. Bang._

The fireworks' sounds definitely did the trick. Darren was clambering through the bus, trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn't see anything, which was really getting to him. He felt his sticky body and the feathers attached to it. Darren tried, to no avail, prying the feathers off. His actions left him with a bunch of sticky feathers attached to his fingers.

"AH! AH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" His screams were starting to scare the fans.

"Um, guys," Tess started. "Should we do something?"

Lauren had actually started panicking. "This has never happened like this. He usually doesn't act like this, but I'm starting to worry now."

"I'm gonna go get something," Jaime said before she walked to a different part of the bus.

"What do you reckon she's going to get?" Jess asked.

Lauren blinked. "I think I have an idea. We should follow Darren—make sure he's not going to kill himself."

"Okay, where'd he go?" Jake asked.

Lauren looked around. It was pitch black and impossible to see two feet in front of you on that bus. "I really don't know."

_Bang. _"OW!"

Jonno laughed at the sound their idol just made. "Found him."

The group followed the sounds to the side of the bus, where Darren had fallen over on a table. They stayed right with him, making sure he was still breathing.

"Now don't try to wake him. He will possibly try something if you do. Last time I pranked him—" The five-foot girl shuddered "—it wasn't pretty. Let's just say I couldn't dance for a while."

Tess laughed. "Was that right around the time of rehearsals for _Me and My Dick_?"

Lauren looked at the girl. _How in the world did she know?_ "Yeah. It was. How did you know that?"

Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Lucky guess."

"You know how Darren was supposed to play the Dick? Well, I was supposed to play Miss Cooter. But thanks to _this one_—" She gestured toward the unconscious actor "—I wasn't able to take part in the production."

At that exact moment, Jaime ran screaming like a banshee toward Darren and threw a bucket of ice cold water on him.

She calmly brought herself together again and walked over to Lauren. "That should do it. He should be awake in 3…2…1."

Darren popped his head up and looked around the bus. "Why is it so dark?"

"The lights went out, stupid." Lauren laughed. "You should've seen your face."

"Lauren? How can you see me? I can't see anything!" As if to prove his point, he ran into a table. "Ow. Damn table."

The admins laughed, giving themselves away.

"Um, Lauren, who else is in here?" Darren asked, suddenly terrified.

Lauren tried to calm Darren down. "First, I'm a bat so I can see in the dark. Second, those people are some friends we recently met. While you were asleep. Now don't question this, just listen to me. On your left you will find a table. DO NOT run into it again. Turn to your right 180 degrees. Walk straight until you run into a person."

"Uh, a _person_?" Darren asked. "Why a person? Are there _that _many people in here? And who the fuck threw a bucket of freezing cold water on my face?"

Jess giggled. _Gosh, it's funny to hear him cuss. And in person no doubt. _

"Lauren?" He was starting to freak out. "LAUREN!"

"What? Listen to my directions and you'll get out alive."

Darren turned around to his right and began walking forward—and directly into Tess.

"Ow. Okay, now, stop groping me. I'm not a piece of meat." Tess was shocked at what happened.

Darren had, in an effort to not run into a wall, been waving his arms around while he walked. Unfortunately (well, I say unfortunately, but I'm sure it would be very fortunate for both parties—especially Tess's side of things) the first thing he grabbed was Tess's boob.

"Sorry," Darren began. "Wait. Who are you?"

Tess started stammering. "I-I-I—"

Lauren saved her by saying, "Hey, Darren? There will be time to find out who people are in a few minutes. Right now we need to get you out of the bus."

Darren nodded. "Okay. Where are you, Lo?"

"Just follow my voice. Okay, turn to your left, keep walking, keep going. There."

"Hey, Lo. Nice to see you."

Lauren laughed. "Now let's go outside, where we have considerably more light."

The group, led by Lauren, walked outside to join the group of Starkids.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter 4! Hope you liked it. :D Please use the new little box below to review :D :D Thanks again :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is the final chapter. Sorry. There's a bit of a twist to the story that you'll find out at the end. Oh, and btw, a key: **_italics=Tess._ Underline=Darren. _Italics+Underline=Both.___**Hope you enjoy the final chapter of The Admins! :D**

* * *

"Hey y'all!" Lauren called as she spotted her friends. "Do you want to sing?"

"Um, yeah!" the Starkids answered simutaneously.

Darren looked around the group. "Does anyone know who has my guitar?" He was searching frantically.

Tess found it sitting right next to her. "It's here." She picked it up and handed it to Darren. "I'm Tess by the way. I think you grabbed my boob in the trailer."

Darren chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I can't help what I do with my hands."

Everyone laughed at this.

"So, Darren," Joey started. "Is that how you say Hello? Because if so, we haven't said Hello yet today." He walked over to Darren and stuck his chest in his face.

"Hi, Joey," Darren said, reaching out and caressing his pecks. "Is this good?"

The admins were having a hard time not cracking up at this sight. Jess looked over and caught Lauren's eye. "Is this normal?"

Lauren nodded. "Very." She turned back toward the group and clapped her hands together. "Alright, guys! Let's sing!"

The group had made a make-shift campfire of flashlights and lawn chairs they'd found on the bus. Everyone sat around it, looking at Darren and Lauren sitting side by side. They were leading the music.

All of the admins glanced around the group they were sitting in, and then at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Why are they all dressed up like this? Were they supposed to be doing something different than just a concert? The actors were all dressed in their AVPM costumes.

Lauren started speaking. "Since we were unable to perform for the group outside the arena, the least we can do is give a small concert to those around us! For those of you who do not know our guests, they are Tess, Jess, Helen, Cherie, Jonno, Jake, and Thomas. They run a Facebook page dedicated solely to this guy over here." She pointed to Darren. "Jaime and I ran into the girls in the bathroom. After a long, very funny story, here we are!"

"My nose still hurts," Joe commented, rubbing the spot where he'd been hit. "This one throws a mean right hook. Seriously."

Jess's face went bright red. She silently thanked the night for keeping anyone from seeing it. "Did I mention I was sorry?"

Joe laughed. "Yes. It's perfectly all right. I shouldn't have been attacking your friend."

Joey was astounded. "You did what now?"

Joe took that time to tell the story of how he'd kidnapped Tess as a joke, but it backfired.

When he was finished, he looked at Darren. "I want to sing a normal, kick-ass song."

"Dude, that's any of them. I don't write songs that aren't kick-ass."

"Okay," Joe started. "Um, what about..."

"Get back up," Helen suggested.

Lauren smiled. "Yes. Let's sing Get Back Up." She stood up. "Sorry guys, but I can't sing this song sitting down."

The group followed suit, and pretty soon they were all singing and dancing to the Starkid songs. They sang virtually every song-even Hermione Can't Draw. Then, unexpectedly, they started singing Rent songs.

"I wish we could sing more Rent songs on the show," Darren said to himself after singing Seasons of Love.

Tess looked at him. "That would be amazing. Which ones would you want to sing?"

"Any of them. Especially Seasons of Love. I love that song. Or the Finale._ No day but today_."

"If you guys did that, I would probably freak out. Like a 'that's amazing' freak out. Seriously." Tess smiled.

"Well thanks, girl," Darren replied. He started strumming _Without You_.

Suddenly, without even realizing it, Tess was on a stage with Darren. He was wearing his Harry Potter costume, and he started singing.

Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Tess had been staring at him while he sang this first verse, so when he moved to let her sing, she almost missed her cue.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves._  
_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._  
_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._  
_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Darren looked back at Tess with an intense gaze. She looked backstage at Lauren, who smiled and gestured her to 'go on and sing'.

The world revives  
_Colors renew_  
_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

_Without you._  
_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

The mind churns!  
_The mind churns!_  
The heart yearns!  
_The heart yearns!_  
_The tears dry, without you._  
_Life goes on, but I'm gone._  
_Cause I die, without you._

_Without you._  
Without you.  
_Without you._

They finished the song holding hands somehow. The audience applauded so loud Tess couldn't hear anything. She saw Darren lean in toward her. His lips were nearing hers, and she was pretty sure what was going to happen.

* * *

"TESSA!"

Tess's head popped up from her desk. _Aww, really? Was that all a dream? I knew it was too good to be true._ "Yeah, mum?"

"It's time to go pick up Jess so we can meet the others at the airport! Remember? You have to go see that Starkid concert tonight!"

Tess smiled. "Oh yeah! I'm coming!" She ran out the door, grabbing her shoes along the way.

* * *

**So, that was it! The final chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, please remember to Read and Review! :D :D Thanks again! :D :D**


End file.
